User blog:Belle pullman/London Cast Lists
Well, over on 1984 London production/Cast Lists, I've uploaded the cast lists from the souvenir brochures, which specify the cast, and the date, but NOT the roles. I also have the programmes scanned, which specify the cast, and the roles, but NOT the date. Seriously. They never bothered to put a publication date on the cast programmes. Anywhere at all. Massive headache. Basically, in the 1980s/early 1990s, the London cast seems to have changed every 6 months, very late March and very late September. Then there's the whole mess at the end of 1992, the "New" Starlight Express, not sure what happened when.... deal with that later. So, the game is: Mix and match! We have confirmed pairs of information for March 1987, and March 1988. October 1989 is VERY close but not exact... (Lon Satton took a break!) People come and go throughout this period as the Japan/Australia tour goes off, Bochum is set up.... The end result should be ACCURATE, dated lists on the 1984 London production/Cast Lists page. 1985 * Associate Director Dion McHugh * Assistant to the Choreographer Jane Newman (earlier) * Assistant to the Choreographer Ilse Challis (later) * Musical Director Tony Stenson (Assistant Philip Edwards- earlier, Peter Hagen - later) * Dance Captains - Mark Davis, Voyd Two 1985 programmes - one has Feb 1986 tickets. ALW starts touting Phantom, also, "Starlight Express will be seen in the USA in the spring of 1986". That one has Weltschaft - Marek Kurpiel, Turnov - Michael Gyngell. Other one - Weltschaft - Simon Caine, Turnov - Marek Kurpiel. Also must be earlier, ALW mentions Requiem as his most recent. July 1986 Programme that's nearly identical but includes Antoni Garfield Henry as a swing. * Programme date confirmed July 1986 There's this curiosity - bought from a theatrical junk shop (was briefly an amazing treasure trove!) the scribbles line up with March 1987. Therefore the cast under the scribbles must be the late 1986 cast, right? 1987 30th March 1987 Late 1987 ??? ummm..... the Japan / Australia tour went off... Anyone in the March 1987 Cast leave for the tour? Maybe not? 1988 30th March 1988 26th September 1988 * Skating Coaches - Paul McIlhone, Eamon Geoghegan * Rehearsal Dance Carptain - Chrissy Wickham * Rehearsal Skating Assistant - Danny John Jules * Production Supervisor - Mark Davis * Musical Director - Philip Edwards * Skate Coach - Mark Davis * Dance Captain - KFTD * Associate Director - Dion McHugh * Associate Costume Designer - Liz Da Costa Three cast members DEFINITELY NOT September 1988 - the only additions April 1989! 1989 1st April 1989 Basically the same as September 1988, just those three new ensemble? 1st October 1989 November 1989 Confirmed - Helen Hayward and Jimmy Dee Machin were in the show in October, left in November. ....or were they meant to be in the show in October, and dropped out by November, causing a reprint? Helen Hayward, Jimmy Dee Machin - listed in October 1989 Brochure, inserted out of alphabetical order into list. Otherwise list identical to November 1989. November 1989 Confirmed date - programme in collection and actually dated! *Associate Director - Dion McHugh *Associate Costume Designer - Liz Da Costa *Production Supervisor - Mark Davis *Musical Director - Kate Young (Assistant Peter Hagen) *Skate Coach - Mark Davis *Assistant to the Choreographer - Voyd *Rehearsal Dance Captain - Chrissy Wickham *Rehearsal Skating Assistant - Danny John Jules 1990 Early 1990 ??? errrr ??? Who played in London concurrent with the 1990 Japan Tour? OHH wait! And look, Helen Hayward and Jimmy Dee Machin are back! 24th September 1990 Dated 24th September 1990 list also lists Gina White and Maynard Williams, otherwise this cast list matches. CAN'T be early 1990 though, with Japan Tour members. Mykal Rand finished the Japan Tour as Electra, and then played Rocky 1 in London?! 1991 25th March 1991 March 1991 includes Danny the Dance, Christian Hughes, Hideaki Kamimura, Tomotaka Sugimoto. Cast List includes Ralph Holden, Mykal Rand, Michael Skyers, Eamon Geoghegan. Roles: Krupp, Rocky 1, Swings x2. But unwise to presume nobody else moved roles, far more likely that people shuffled around. Therefore - Cast List Late 1991? Late 1991 1992 April 1992 Kim Leeson left as she was pregnant, replaced by Reva Rice in March/April 1992. Category:Blog posts